


生活终于对我下手了

by moyu0918



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyu0918/pseuds/moyu0918





	生活终于对我下手了

5  
他们的吻持续了很长时间，因为两个人都没有经验的缘故，开始的很是青涩。  
从最初的的试探，嘴唇磨蹭着嘴唇，到开始尝试吸吮、舔舐，再到吴停的舌尖挤进江雩齿间，跟他的唇舌纠缠在一起，他们吻的越来越激烈，喘息渐渐重了起来。  
江雩感觉他的灵魂都要被吴停吸了出来，脑子这种东西已经消失了，什么念头都碎在了空气里。他下意识的回应着吴停，而吴停的手已经从他的睡衣下摆摸了进来，在他的腰上狠狠搓了一把后，开始在他的身体上不停梭巡，如同对待觊觎良久终于入手的珍物，爱不释手，强压着想要一口吞食的念头，只想一寸一寸的慢慢品尝才对得起自己天长日久的等待。  
吴停的手经过哪里，哪里便带起阵阵电流。江雩回应的越来越激烈，身体汇聚起越来越多不能忍的渴望。两人的喘息声交替，鼻息交抵，欲念越来越重，交叠在一起的身体随着动作的来回下半身终于碰蹭在了一起，江雩顿时腰一挺，缺氧到极致的大脑已经无法控制他的意识，他轻吟出声，吴停像被按了暂停开关，身体僵住。  
在江雩的视觉终于恢复的那一瞬间，他看到光裸着上半身的江停，胸口剧烈起伏着，停在他鼻梁上方一点点的位置看着他，随后吴停仿佛再也不能忍了一般，狠狠的亲上了江雩的嘴唇，手则顺着他的小腹一把摸进了他的裤子里。江雩本能的往后一缩却退无可退，嘴里发出的轻呼皆被严严实实的堵了回去，只从嘴角溢出细碎的喘息。吴停将他的欲望跟自己的欲望握在一起，动了起来。江雩被这一切冲击的仿佛身体所有器官都已经虚无，没有触觉，只有下半身那个被吴停握在手里的欲望在滚烫的燃烧着。那强烈的、从未体验过的、从小腹往上穿心而过的颤栗在那一瞬间，吞没了他。  
月光透过没关的窗帘，薄薄洒在两个身影交叠耸动的床上。房间内只能听到两个人压抑着的喘息。  
6  
吴停一根一根的亲吻着江雩的手指，江雩则安静的侧身躺着，眼睛眨也不眨的看着他，在月光下，漂亮的像个雕塑。吴停没忍住，再次俯身压在他身上，双手捧着他的脸，不停啄吻。他们全身光裸的贴在一起，真切的体会到水乳交融的含义，仿佛两个人真的能化在一起，融成一个人。  
“我喜欢你。”吴停轻轻说。  
“我想永远跟你在一起。”江雩头扬起，吻了下吴停的嘴角，回答他。  
7  
接下来，他们进入了热恋期。  
江雩不再出门跟朋友们厮混，而是恨不得天天跟吴停贴在一起。他们白天一起做作业，学习，间或躲在门后或者卫生间里接一个长长的吻。好学生的好处在于无论做什么，学习能力都很强，江雩经常被吴停吻得嘴唇红红眼睛失神，气息不稳腿脚发软。而吴停眼睛红红的像个小兽一样把他抵在墙上，下身死死地顶住他，难耐的喘息着。最后把头窝进他的肩膀努力平复后就会放开他。偶尔几次江雩忍不住手摸进了吴停的裤子，吴停会迅速抓住他的手腕拉出来，然后把他不安分的两只爪子按到他头顶上，继续吻他。  
吴停满脸温存的专注的看着他说：“你还小，现在要做更重要的事。我们以后的时间那么长，不急。”  
江雩看着在他面前笑得一脸温柔眼睛亮亮的吴停，心想：“这是我的吴停啊。”


End file.
